Para Amarte(To Love You)
by EmyMcGonagall
Summary: It's a L/J song fic and yes it is translated!It seems a bit dry though,r/r please?!


A/N:Hola!Yes,I'm continuing my spanish fetish.This song is called Para Amarte(To Love You) and is by Oscar de la Hoya.I don't own the characters either,they all belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
***Lyrics  
  
***Sin tocarte yo sé que quemas(Without touching you,I know that you burn)  
Sin hablarte yo sé que piensas(Without talking to you,I know what you think)  
Sin besarte yo sé que sabes a miel(Without kissing you,I know that you taste of honey)  
Sin buscarte yo te encontré(Without looking for you,I found you.)***  
  
  
I watched her from afar, her fiery red hair wasn't easy to ignore. Nor were those beautiful green eyes. They gave her the personality of fire. Her thoughts were always easy for me to see too. She never did hide her emotions very well. She was sweet like honey. We were glued together with the first kiss. I found her.  
  
  
***Sin tu pelo no habrìa cielo(Without your hair there wouldn't be a sky/heaven)  
Sin tus brazos sòlo hay fracaso(Without your arms there's only failure/ruin)  
Sin tenerte te imaginé(Without having you,I imagined you.)  
Sin mirarte te dibujé(Without at you,I drew you)***  
  
  
He talks about me as though I'm a saint. I would be nothing without him though. His messy hair and blue eyes are heaven. Those little arms of his carry so much love. Before I met him, I saw him. I imagined him. He haunted my dreams. I could draw every line,curve, point of his body in my mind. I loved him before I knew him.  
  
  
***Para amarte me sobran locuras y sueños(To love you,I have too many crazy things and dreams)  
Mil y una aventuras para ser tu dueño(A thousand and one adventures to be your master)  
Para amarte con loca pasiòn encendida(To love you,with crazy burning passion)  
Sòlo hace falta que tù me lo pidas(That only lack is that you ask me for it)  
Para amarte yo guardo un lugar en el pecho(To love you, I keep a place in my heart)  
Para hacerte olvidar el dolor que te han hecho(To make you forget the pain that they have given you)  
Para amarte me sobran las ganas y el fuego(To love you,I have too many desires and fire)  
Dame la señal y despega mi vuelo(Give me the sign/signal and my flight takes off)***  
  
  
  
Our sixth year is when it happened. She had just started going out with the grease head, Severus Snape. All right, Lily! I won't say anything like that again, I'm sorry honey. Anyways, I saw her and the grease head holding hands out by the green house and I lost it. I realized that I loved carrot top. Ouch! Gosh, you're so violent! I'd lay in my bed at night and dream about her and how she should've been mine. I decided one evening that I would do whatever it took to get her into my arms. I think I always did love her, I just never wanted to admit it. But one day,it happened. Grease head(JAMES POTTER!),Fine fine,Snape gave in to his peer pressure from the other Slytherin jerks and dumped my poor Lily. She was heart broken. I was angry, I pretty much beat the crap out of Snape. Why she's still so protective and kind to him, I don't know.  
I didn't eat or sleep for a week or so after that. James was always right by my side. I think he missed all of his classes to keep me company. That's when I realized I loved him to. Severus was just lust. We were sitting in the common room late one night, about two weeks after the break up, and he came up to me. I smiled at him and looked back over into the fire. He sat down and stared at me like a lost little puppy. Oh,I'm sorry, is this embarrassing you, James? But yes, a lost little puppy. He had no clue what to say to me. I looked back over at him and he stuttered over a few words. I started laughing. Upon seeing my amusement he growled and started tickling me. And from that moment on, we were just known as Lily and James, the couple, by the school. We knew it too. We didn't need words to express our love.  
  
  
***Sin tu aliento no habrìa cielo(Without your breath,I feel nothing)  
Sin tus dedos no tengo credo(Without your fingers,I don't have beliefs)  
Sin tus ojos no hay ilusiòn(Without your eyes there is no illusion)  
Sin ti para mi corazòn(Without you my heart stops)***  
  
  
Thinking back, that first fight we had was funny as heck. I don't even remember what it was about do you,Lil?  
Oh, yes, I do. You were flirting with that third year Ravenclaw.  
No I wasn't dear, I was just, being nice.  
Yeah, uh huh.  
Anyways, we fought over that and didn't speak for a good two weeks. It was hell on me though. I don't know about her, but I almost didn't make it. I didn't feel anything. I had no fingers to feel against my skin, no emerald eyes to gaze into. She'd walk by me and turn her nose up and my heart would stop. I would die if she didn't speak to me soon.  
He obviously doesn't know this, but I felt the same way. Shh! Don't tell. But I was too stubborn to admit that I was being foolish. I think it took Sirius to get us back together and on speaking terms. He locked us in my dorm room until we spoke again without fighting. It only took fifteen minutes.  
  
  
***Sin tu pelo no habria cielo(Without your hair there wouldn't be a sky/heaven)  
Sin tus brazos sòlo hay fracaso(Without your arms there's only failure/ruin)  
Sin tenerte te imaginé(WIthout having you I imagined you)  
Sin mirarte te dibujé(Without looking at you,I drew you)***  
  
  
So here we are, one year after graduation. We're getting married in two days. We just thought a little anecdote type thing would be fun for our son or daughter to read someday. All right,Sirius! We're coming! Very impatient isn't he? Well, we're off! Ta ta!  
  
***Para amarte me sobran locuras y sueños(To love you,I have too many crazy things and dreams)  
Mil y una aventuras para ser tu dueñno,(A thousand and one adventures to be your master)  
Para amarte con loca pasion encendida(To love you,with crazy burning passion)  
Solo hace falta que tu me lo pidas(The only lack is that you ask me for it)  
Para amarte yo guardo un lugar en el pecho(To love you,I keep a place in my heart)  
Para hacerte olvidar el dolo que te han hecho(To make you forget the pain that they have given you)  
Para amarte me sobran las ganas y el fuego(To love you,I have too many desires and fire)  
Dame la señal y despega mi vuelo(Give me the sign/signal and my flight takes off)***  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note Numero 2:I think this is really cute,but the ending is really dry. This song fic came after two long painful months of writer's block. I'm working on another one that'll be called No Creo which is a song by Shakira Mebarak. Be on the look out for it!Tell me what ya' think, please? I'm open to suggestions!  
  
  



End file.
